kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to Japan, Officer (Kamen Rider Jukebox)
Welcome to Japan, Officer is the first episode of the fantoku drama Kamen Rider Jukebox. In this episode, officer Ronnie Summers is sent to japan to investigate mysterious events in those places. Part 1. The out-of-time officer New York City, New York. United States of America, March 20th, 2009. 11:10 pm. An old school police car roams the streets of that city. Behind the wheels is a dark-skinned woman with black hair and brown eyes, donning an old-style police uniform, which is colored light-blue and dark blue, and a navy-blue police cap bearing a silver emblem. That woman, NYPD officer Ronnie Summers, is not just driving the car. She is patrolling the streets of New York, ready to bring a law-breaker to justice should she see or hear something suspicious around her and her car. Suddenly, she starts hearing a breaking glass noise around her; as soon as she hears it, she rapidly drives her car towards the source of that noise. She sees a man breaking into a closed supermarket to steal some goods. She stops the car and gets off the car. After going through the main entrance of the supermarket, Ronnie starts looking for the law-breaker, drawing her service pistol "NYPD." -Ronnie declares, holding her pistol with confidence. As she walks slowly, gun in hand, she hears steps from the supermarket. She thinks for sure that those steps come from the thief, who runs desperately towards the exit of the supermarket due to the presence of the police. "You ain't catchin' me!" -A voice can be heard from the supermarket's halls, echoing through the supermarket's walls. Ronnie thinks that the voice was from the law-breaker, considering that there's no one else beside the thief and the police officer. "Whoever you are, please come out peacefully." Ronnie says into seeminly empty air, her words also echoing through these walls. Ronnie hears more steps; maybe these belong to the thief. As soon as she hears those steps, Ronnie goes towards the source of these noises. A few seconds later, she encounters a blonde man wearing typical delinquent garbs and carrying a bag; Ronnie suspects that he is the delinquent she was looking for. "NYPD! You are under arrest!" -Ronnie shouts to the man while aiming the gun at him. As soon as the thief notice those words, he turns around to face the policewoman. He has a confident smirk and a fearless attitude. "Try harder, black-o!" -The thief says to the officer, with the bag in his left hand. After this, the delinquent starts running, but not before Ronnie fires her pistol at the delinquent's right leg, incapacitating him; Ronnie believes that shooting his leg will prevent him from running further. This causes him to fall to his knees, screaming in pain, while Ronnie approaches the law-breaker. Ronnie has secured a trip to jail for the man. Ronnie approaches the thief, who is now wounded and grieving in pain. As soon as she is near the thief, she looks down at the man, aiming the gun at him. "You were saying?" -Ronnie says without remorse to the man, who has a defiant expression in his face. After cuffing the law-breaker, Ronnie brings him into her police car's back seat, possibly by force. After closing the doors of the car, she gets in the driver's seat to later pick her walkie-talkie and give some news to her fellow police officers at her station, nicknamed "Little House". "Officer Summers to Little House. Captured a thief who was stealing a supermarket. Over." -Ronnie speaks through her Walkie-Talkie. "Little House. Good job, Summers. Please bring the thief to the station. Over." -A voice comes from Ronnie's Walkie-Talkie. "Roger, won't take long. Out." -Ronnie replies, to then end the transmission and put away the Walkie Talkie. After that, Ronnie heads out towards Little House, which is Ronnie's NYPD station, with the law-breaker in the back seat with a menacing expression in his face. "You know what I can do, right?" -The delinquent warns the officer. "Like what? Try to get outta this car?" -Ronnie replies, trying to guess the answer. "Yup. You got it right, black-o." -The thief replies back, surprised that the policewoman figured out the answer herself. "Don't even think about it, then." -Ronnie warns the thief; she knows what to do once the delinquent escapes the car. "Wanna bet?" -The law-breaker replies, defying the officer with confidence. As they talk, the NYPD officer is about to arrive at Little House, which is the police station where Ronnie worked for a nearly 4 years. After a few seconds, the police car stops at the entrance of Little House. After the police siren noise winds down, Ronnie stops the car to then open the front door. Next, she gets off the car to open the rear door from outside the car. "Alright, bigmouth." -The officer tells the delinquent, before adding, "You're coming with me." "Wanna try?" -The thief replies, challenging the police officer to get him off the car. After that, the thief attempts to escape the car himself, but his wounded leg prevents him fir doing such feat; said wound, made by Ronnie shooting his leg when she was chasing him in the market, still hurts now. As he bellows in pain as a result, the officer grabs him by one of the arms. It takes a few tries before Ronnie manages him to get him out of the car, and make him walk to the station with her as well. Afterwards, the pair -Ronnie and the blonde thief- enters the station, where the delinquent is to be put into custody for the time being. Inside of that station, Ronnie brings the thief towards one of the station's desks. A 50-years-old light-skinned man with short grey hair donning a dark blue-colored NYPD uniform, known by his peers as Mr. Stanley, is doing paperwork in that desk. He is Ronnie's boss since nearly six years ago; he knows Ronnie and trusts in her since they first met. "Look what I've caught, Mr. Stanley" -Ronnie says to his fellow policeman, with the thief next to her. "Good job, Ronnie." -Says Mr. Stanley, as he looks up to the pair, before adding, "Now go home and rest for tomorrow, we'll take care of this guy for you." "Sure." -Ronnie replies, before adding "This guy's all yours." "Thank you, Ronnie." -Mr. Stanley replies back, before calling "Johnson, come 'ere and take this guy into the cells, will you?" Johnson, a dark-skinned slender man, wearing an NYPD uniform similar to Stanley's, comes towards where Ronnie and the delinquent are, taking the captured thief away from the desk and into the confinement cells for the time being. "Yes, sir." -Johnson says, ready to take the delinquent into the confinement cells while telling the thief to "Come with me, please." The delinquent reluctantly follows Johnson into these cells to be held in confinement, only because his leg is hurt and can't run away as a result. And with the thief out of the way, Ronnie can finally leave the station and go home. "Alright, I'm going home, Mr. Stanley." -Ronnie declares to Mr. Stanley, ready to leave. "OK, Ronnie." -Mr. Stanley replies, before wishing Ronnie "Good luck for tomorrow. You'll need it." "Thanks, Mrs. Stanley." -A thankful Ronnie replies back. "Oh, and don't forget to pack your things for tomorrow's trip!" -Mr. Stanley warns Ronnie. "No worries, Mr. Stanley!" Ronnie replies as she starts to leave the station, before adding "Goodnight, everyone!" A big chunk of Ronnie's co-workers, including Mr. Stanley, are saying goodbye to a departing Ronnie Summers, who finally leaves the station at 11:34 pm. This is the last time that this out-of-time officer works in this station. Category:Kamen Rider Jukebox Category:Episodes Category:Series Premiere